Presencias Oscuras
by Kyubi1
Summary: Esta historia es por el día de muertos y espero que la disfruten, también es por Halloween, aunque lo haya puesto un día después. No prometo que les de miedo pero en esta historia, Tsukune siente que algo lo está siguiendo y persiguiendo, después de pasar por muchas situaciones complicadas, esto ya no es sorpresa para él, ¿Pero en verdad es lo que él piensa? Entra y lee.


**Presencia Oscura.**

Tsukune Aono era un chico normal, con habilidades normales, facciones comunes y lo que se podría llamarse, normal. Todo esto cambió al llegar a la Academia Yokai, en donde conoció a Akashiya Moka, una vampiresa muy hermosa que lo ama en secreto, así como a sus demás amigas: Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore y Ruby, además de Gin, su amigo y líder del club del periodismo. Para estas alturas, Tsukune ya había pasado por muchas cosas malas, bastantes batallas y sensaciones que no le desea a nadie. Pero es esta la peor de todas.

Era el festival escolar y después de conocer a las madres de sus amigas y demás, Tsukune pasó por muchos momentos incómodos pero al final se la pasó bien. Es aquí cuando todo empieza a tornarse extraño para él. Después del día del festival escolar, Tsukune se despierta temprano y va camino a la academia. Todo es tan tenebroso como lo recuerda: los árboles muertos, el lago de color rojo y el cielo nublado, además de un clima bastante normal y neutro.

—"tal vez es muy temprano, no veo a Moka-san o a alguien más, tal vez ellas…"—. Pero en eso, Tsukune se voltea porque siente algo detrás de él, pero no hay nada. —"será mi imaginación"—. Pensó él. Tsukune siguió su camino y de nuevo sintió una presencia, como si alguien le estuviera observando en ese preciso momento. Él ya estaba un poco molesto por esto y se giró de nuevo, pero no había nada. El muchacho pensó que era algo extraño eso, era obvio que ya había vivido muchas desventuras y malos momentos, pero esto era extraño. No podía saber que había detrás suyo y lo peor es que no había nadie en el camino, sólo él. Al llegar la academia vio que no había nadie. —"debe ser por el festival escolar, de seguro que todos siguen dormidos, incluyendo a Moka-san y… todos. Bueno, no importa. Esperaré en el salón, de seguro algún profesor ya habrá llegado".

El muchacho tenía buenos argumentos y para él todo era muy normal, a pesar de que era temprano aunque él no lo sabía con certeza puesto que, por la barrera de la academia, no te puedes guiar del clima ya que siempre es igual en todo el día. Al pasar por el pasillo él se paró en seco y volvió a sentir una presencia, que alguien lo estaba mirando, entonces se giró para verlo pero no había nada. Esta vez, Tsukune miró a todos lados pero tal y como las otras ocasiones, no había nada. Tsukune caminó más rápido, eso que sentía no era algo normal, él solo podía pensar que era por sus poderes de vampiro o era porque de nuevo estaba ansioso por tomar sangre, tal vez eran las dos.

—"¿Por qué no llega nadie? ¿Soy el único que he llegado a clases?"—. El joven miró el reloj y ya eran las 7 en punto, por lo que ya debería haber alguien ahí, entonces lo sintió de nuevo. Esa presencia, Tsukune ya estaba un poco molesto por eso y gira muy rápidamente pero otra vez, no hay nada, ni ruido ni nada. —¿Qué quieres? ¿Quién anda ahí?—. Al ver que no había nada, Tsukune se sienta en su pupitre y usa sus brazos como almohada, pero esta vez ya no podía ser una coincidencia, ya no podía ser sólo su imaginación, porque la presencia… ya la sentía por todo el salón y el castaño ya no quería mirar atrás. Lo que sea que sentía, estaba detrás de él y al contrario de las demás ocasiones, eso ya no se iba, estaba ahí con él y Tsukune lo sabía. Empezó a abrazarse con sus brazos, porque estaba sintiendo mucho frío; era gélido y era imposible porque el clima siempre era neutro en la escuela, el reloj ya marcaba la 7:30 y Tsukune ya estaba un poco desesperado, entonces salió de ahí, dejó sus cosas y salió del salón ya un poco asustado de lo que estaba sintiendo. Era una sensación horrible, estaba sudando y lo único que quería era regresar a su habitación, quería ver a alguien, a Moka, a Kurumu incluso a algún monstruo… pero no había nadie. —"iré con el director, sí. Él tiene que estar, no puede ser que no haya nadie".

En esos momentos, Tsukune ya estaba trotando y la presencia que sentía, que lo hacía tener frío se estaba quedando atrás pero el castaño hizo una prueba. Se paró en seco y esperó un poco y abrió los ojos como platos al sentir que, efectivamente, la presencia retomó fuerza y lo estaba siguiendo.

—"¡No puede ser! No puede ser verdad, ¿¡Qué es eso?! ¿Qué demonios es lo que me sigue?"—. Fue ahí cuando Tsukune lo comprendió a la perfección. Él no estaba loco, esto era algo muy raro y extraño, pero lo estaba siguiendo, ya no era su imaginación ni tampoco su cerebro. Era real, algo lo estaba buscando, lo estaba persiguiendo y Tsukune ya no estaba caminando, estaba corriendo, ¡Su corazón latía mucho más rápido, ya estaba muy asustado y quería ya no sentir esa presencia con él! Fue corriendo hasta el edificio donde se encontraba el director. —"él debe tener una respuesta a esto, debe tenerla".

Entró por la puerta y la presencia se quedó atrás, fue hacia la oficina del director y abrió la puerta, lentamente.

—¿Director? Disculpe por…—. El director no estaba ahí y entonces, desesperadamente, Tsukune lo buscó por todos lados, porque a lo lejos la presencia estaba acechándolo otra vez.

—Tsukune—. El muchacho voltea con miedo y ve que es el director pero por alguna razón, se ve transparente y el castaño no entiende que sucede.

—¡Director! ¡Me ha estado siguiendo algo, no sé qué es!

—Tsukune. No tengo mucho tiempo, lamento que seas el único que esté viviendo esto pero es necesario que sepas que esto no es producto de tú imaginación.

—Pero, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—No debes dejar que te encuentre

—¡Pero es imposible! Me sigue a todos lados

—No lo entiendes—. Dijo con una voz mucho más fuerte. —no dejes que te encuentre, tú sientes su presencia pero él no debe de saber que tú lo sientes.

—¿¡Qué es esa cosa?!

—Es una entidad que siempre está en la academia Yokai, todo lo que está dentro de la barrera, se queda en la barrera y ya no puede salir. Cuando tú lo sientes y volteas, le está dando una invitación para que esa presencia te lleve a esa dimensión en la que está al mismo tiempo que esta. No importa lo que suceda, no debes mirar atrás, ignóralo o quedarás atrapado junto con él y quien sabe quiénes más.

—¿No puedo enfrentarlo? Tal vez haya una forma de ahuyentarlo.

—Eso sería lo peor que podrías hacer, Tsukune. Ahorita estás dormido pero es así como esa cosa entra en tu cerebro y te provoca buscarlo. Cuando despiertes, ¡No abras los ojos! No importa lo que suceda, no importa lo que sientas, no abras los ojos.

—Pero… yo, ¿Y sí no lo recuerdo?

—No debes abrirlos, porque ahora tal vez podrías verlo. Ya no puedo seguir, haz lo que te digo. Si no, lo que sientes ya no sólo lo vas a sentir. Lo vas a ver y entonces ya no podremos hacer nada. No abras los ojos y no mires atrás—. El director se dio la vuelta y desapareció. Tsukune intentó seguirlo pero no pudo.

El muchacho despertó pero recordando su pesadilla, no abrió los ojos y la presencia estaba ahí de nuevo. Pero no se iba, esta vez todo estaba muy frío, era una brisa directamente a él pero Tsukune se hacia el dormido. Era como si esa cosa estuviera respirando ahí, en frente de su cara. El muchacho lo soportó y de repente, la presencia fue disminuyendo poco a poco, cuando ya no la sintió cerca, Tsukune abrió los ojos y fue lo pero que pudo haber hecho.

—¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—. El grito fue desgarrador, un grito que hasta despertaría a los muertos, un grito en cólera, se le notaba el susto e incluso el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Los que lo escucharon y también Moka lo escuchó, fueron inmediatamente a ver que sucedía.

—¡Oye! ¿¡Estás bien?!—. Tsukune seguía gritando, tenía los ojos cerrados pero se seguía retorciendo, como si lo estuvieran ahorcando y todos estaban atónitos. —¡Tsukune, despierta, es sólo una pesadilla!—. Repetían mientras lo estaban moviendo y Tsukune seguía igual, ahora gritaba más fuerte y Moka también llegó a verlo, en pijama justo como los demás muchachos que estaban intentando despertar a Tsukune. Ella lo agarró de las mejillas y le dijo:

—¡Tsukune, despierta! ¡Despierta, deja de gritar! ¡Despierta, Tsukune!—. Moka lo abrazó y el cuerpo de Tsukune estaba frío, helado y sus gritos se detuvieron en seco. Decidieron llevarlo al hospital, Moka temía lo peor y sus demás amigas, también.

Tsukune se quedó dormido por mucho tiempo, llegaban a visitarlo todos los días, en especial Moka quién no se quería ir. Su corazón apenas latía e incluso el director se veía incapaz de hacer algo por Tsukune.

—Tsukune… yo sé que aun estás ahí. Por favor, despierta—. La voz de Moka estaba quebrada y sujetaba la mano de Tsukune en todo momento. Seguía fría. No era enfermedad, no era un paro cardiaco tampoco era un terror nocturno porque Tsukune no despertaba. Nadie sabía nada ni podían hacer nada. Entonces Moka agarró la mano de Tsukune y se quitó ella misma el rosario. Las dos Moka estaban preocupadas, pero su parte interior lo estaba aún más cuando vio la máquina que registra las ondas cerebrales, estaba demostrando picos altísimos y en serie. Moka llamó a todos pero justo antes de eso, Tsukune susurra algo que sólo ella escucha y lo escucha claramente porque era de noche cuando Moka estaba ahí. Los doctores entraron y lo intentaron reanimar con una máquina de descarga eléctrica y aunque todo volvió a la normalidad, los picos altísimos disminuyeron, Tsukune no despertó y Moka jamás olvidó estás palabras: **"Nunca mires atrás".**


End file.
